1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an interior lining component, in particular an inside roof lining, comprising at least one decorative layer forming a facing, an intermediate layer covered by said decorative layer, and at least one support layer having a comparatively high flexural strength.
2. Background Art
Such an interior lining component is provided in vehicles, e.g. on the inner side of a vehicle roof as a lining of said vehicle roof. In order to be able to fasten the lining component to the vehicle roof in a simple manner and to handle it easily, said lining component includes at least one support layer which has a comparatively high flexural strength and which is pre-formed in correspondence with curvatures of the vehicle roof, especially in the edge portions of said vehicle roof. This support layer has normally applied thereto an intermediate layer consisting of a comparatively soft material, over the whole area thereof. This soft material is intended to yield, when a passenger of the vehicle comes into contact with it, and to cushion respective impacts. For providing the interior lining component with a pleasing facing, the intermediate layer has additionally applied thereto a decorative layer which forms the facing with the side directed towards the passenger.
In the case of interior lining components known in practice it has turned out that it is difficult to adapt the support layer to complicated geometries of the vehicle roof and especially to curvatures in the edge portions of said vehicle roof by bending the support layer or by shaping it in a suitable manner. Furthermore, the known interior lining components only show a limited acoustic absorption so that they are unable to contribute much to sound insulation in the occupant cell of the vehicle.